


PROMISED LAND

by cloudless9193



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Created for Alison's Birthday</p>
<p>Episodes: Killer With A Long Arm, The Rack</p></blockquote>





	PROMISED LAND

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/400394/400394_original.jpg)

 

 

[Jigsaw Puzzle](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=05d3fe67fd8b)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Alison's Birthday
> 
> Episodes: Killer With A Long Arm, The Rack


End file.
